The Ghost of You
by abcd2012
Summary: When Bella moves into a 200 year old house, she gets more than she bargained for. Three people were murdered in the house, but one was left behind. Edward has been dead for over 100 years, but will that keep Bella from falling in love with him? ExB R
1. Last time I checked we only had 5 senses

**The Ghost of You**

**Last time I checked, we only had five senses**

"This house looks so old…," I murmured, my hands sliding along the magnificent fireplace.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. This is a very old house. But, nevertheless, it is in modern condition. Three stories, 6 baths, 12 rooms, 2 kitchens, and several other rooms for whatever you're choosing," the real estate agent said timidly, probably waiting for the inevitable question.

"Why are you selling it so cheap? This house is amazing, but it should cost over a million," I wasn't trying to sway the cost, but I was utterly curious.

"Well… when people move here, they don't stay more than a month," he said, looking very hesitant for my reaction. I guess he got the one he was looking for. My mouth fell open, and I didn't know what to say. This house is so… eerie.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Disturbances, Ms. Swan. People say there is something very wrong with this house. It has been here since 1843… there was an accident here. A murder, more like. A young man, along with his parents was shot. They died and weren't found till the next day," the agent said looking around, as if expecting a ghost to pop out of thin air.

"What kind of disturbances, Mr. Keller?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, people said say they hear things. They have never seen the young man and his family, just heard them. Footsteps, doors opening and closing. Things falling all of the time. Finally, it just scares them away. This house hasn't been lived in… in about five years," he said while still looking around. Still nervous I presume.

I smirked. It was eerie in here, but those people who saw that was on drugs or something. There is no way that a ghost is in this house. Impossible. I am defiantly not one for the supernatural.

"Well, I guess I'll never get this house sold…," he murmured to himself and began to walk out the door.

"Wait. I didn't say I wouldn't buy it. This is a once in a lifetime deal and I'm not passing it up because of some ghost stories," I said, waiting for him to turn around. This house might be a little bit excessive, considering it was just me in it, but I have always dreamt of living in a house like this, and the opportunity might not come up again.

He turned around with a grim expression. "Are you sure? It might not be very easy to sell when you get ready to move…," the old agent said while fidgeting with his hands. I just smiled. I would not let a ghost scare me off, so I was not worried about moving.

"Seriously, Mr. Keller, You've got a deal, I really won't be moving," I stuck my hand out for him to shake it. His grin was contagious as he took his pen out and handed me some papers.

"Bring these to my office, you can move in when you are ready too," then he walked out of the door. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket; I had to tell somebody about this. I called Alice one of my best friends, then Rosalie, my other.

"Alice! You won't believe it!" I said into the phone as I flung myself down onto the antique couch. She screeched into the phone, already knowing what I was going to say.

"I can't believe you got it! Wow Bella, you are so lucky! I have to come over! After that I'll help you move you're stuff. I'm going to have so much fun helping you design! I'll be over there in five," with that she hung up the phone. I didn't get to say much. I chuckled to myself.

Then I called Rosalie and she said pretty much the same thing.

I sat on the old couch waiting for them. **Boom!** The lamp right next to me fell with a loud crash.

It scared me so bad I literally toppled out of the chair and fell on my back. I could have sworn I heard somebody laughing.

"You know what?" I said to myself. "I did that. It was an accident," even though I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, I let out a shudder. That was weird. I got up to clean up the glass but three excited knocks rang from the front door. I groaned. I would definitely have a bruise tomorrow. I walked stiffly to the front door and opened it. There standing was Alice. She was smiling like crazy as she bounced in place.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she questioned, some of her exuberance dying down.

"Oh, sorry. Come on in Shorty," I widened the door so she could step in.

"You know you should be more excited. Aside from the spooky vampire essence this place gives off, it totally rocks!" she yelled, her voice bouncing off the gigantic walls.

I snapped out of all my theories as to why the lamp fell and why I heard laughing and returned her smile.

"Oh I know it's pretty cool right? Well, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom, wait for Rose please," I said with much less enthusiasm. I had to go to the second story to get to the first bathroom. I think its weird how there isn't any on the first floor.

The door creaked open as I stepped into the colossal bathroom. It was all white and had black rugs draped in front of the sink and shower.

After I was done, I washed my hands and splashed the cool water across my face. I looked into the mirror and my usually brown eyes turned a dark green.

"Shit!" I yelled loudly and slammed into a wall away from the window. Obviously, Rose had gotten here and the both heard my outburst.

"Jesus, Bella! Way to both give us a heart attack. You look pale as a ghost, what happened?" Rose questioned, looking at my face.

"My eyes," I choked out.

"Yeah Bella, they're beautiful. Now come on! You have a tour to give," Alice said, a concerned look coloring her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought I saw something," I whispered, and followed them out while taking one last glance at my reflection.

We were on the third floor, and even I hadn't noticed this room before. It was the last one down this corridor.

"It won't budge!" Rosalie said, while she pushed against the paint chipped door. Suddenly, the door flew open, and she flew along with it. Rosalie landed with a thud.

Alice fell along with her on the ground laughing hysterically. "You're house already doesn't like Rosalie!" she said while clutching her sides.

"Ha! That is sooo funny Alice. Let me tell you, you should become a comedian!" Rosalie said with sarcasm while standing up and dusting off. "Besides, that door opened on its own. Weird house you got here Bella." Yeah, I know, I thought to myself.

I just smiled at my two best friends and walked into the room. It was decorated with taste, even for the 1800's. The large bed was the most prominent. The kerosene lamp was at the bed side. There were horse saddles in the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed a small fireplace and mantle sat. On the mantle sat several grimy pictures.

Alice and Rosalie immediately went to the massive window that covered most of the wall.

"Whoa Bella! I bet you didn't know they had stables!" Alice exclaimed while staring out the glass, which had a lovely view. Instead of joining them, I went by the pictures. I slid my finger across it, wiping away some of the dust.

In the pictures was a boy. He didn't look to be older than 25. His bronze hair fell into his eyes. His eyes…. They looked so familiar. They were a beautiful green. He was absolutely dazzling. I took the picture out of the frame and looked at the back.

_Edward Mason-1842_

Then it hit me. This was the boy that was murdered. Sorrow filled me as I looked at him. Too young to die, that's for sure.

"Wow, I didn't know they had hot guys in the 1800's," Rosalie said, while she and Alice stood behind me.

Alice fell back onto the large bed. "Dammit!" Alice exclaimed as she sat up rubbing her head. "That bed is hard!" she yelled pointing where her skull hit.

"It's not the whole bed, Alice. Probably just something under the covers," I said as Rosalie began stripping them back.

"Look at this," Rosalie murmured while pulling out a black journal. She opened it up to the first page and had the boy in the picture lying on his stomach with his hands tied behind his back. Edward Mason had a bullet hole going through his forehead. In the other pictures there were two attractive people named Elizabeth and Edward Mason, lying in the same positions. All had blood seeping through there mouths.

"Oh my gosh…," Alice whispered while passing it from Rosalie to me. "Go on read it," Rosalie said impatiently.

_"April 4, 1843, Edward senior, Elizabeth, and Edward junior shot dead. Several suspected, none found. All execution style. Several other murders identical to this occurring all over the country. Warning to all: lock you're doors. All victims' doors were unlocked,"_ the story went on a few more pages but I finally stopped. I don't know why, but it hurt so bad to see this Edward Mason dead.

"Well that's weird," Alice muttered, finally breaking the silence. I was going to tell them about what the real-estate agent said, but decided against it. I wouldn't want anybody trying to convince me to move when I just got here.

"This lamp is still warm…," Rosalie said while feeling the aged lamp. Warm? Nobody has used it in over 100 years. Another shudder racked through my body.

"Oh man! Jasper was expecting me for dinner! I'm going to be late…," Alice said while gathering up her purse.

"Shoot. Emmet's waiting on me too. I better get going," Rosalie muttered while fumbling with her keys. We walked down the flights of stairs but before I said goodbye they both turned around.

"If you want we could stay tonight. And tomorrow we will help you bring you're stuff over," they both said while smiling.

"No that's fine. I'll be spending many nights alone, so better get used to it," I said and opened the door for them.

"Nights alone that you know of. You might find somebody, Bella. Don't be so negative," Alice said just as Rosalie walked out.

"Sure, sure. I will talk to you tomorrow," I smiled half heartedly as she left. Truth was I was spooked.

I shut the enormous door and turned around. My breath caught in my throat as a pair of green eyes stared back at me.

The green eyes scrunched together in confusion. Oh my god. It was the boy in the picture. Edward Mason. What the hell! Was it enough that people heard him? Now he wants them to see him? Oh man, now I know how the little boy on sixth sense felt.

The bullet hole was still in his forehead, and it looked like it just happened. NO! He died over 100 years ago! I finally managed to get out the only sensible question I could ask.

"You're dead!" there it went. My obvious words trilled through the house. His eyebrows scrunched together even further.

"You can see me?" his velvet words spoke as he took a few steps closer to me. Now his face was only inches from mine.

"What kind of question is that? Now get away from me or I swear…," I balled up my fists. Then he laughed. This was not funny. I'm seeing dead people and he standing there laughing at me.

"What are you going to do, Isabella Swan? Kill the dead? You can't even touch me! It will be like hitting air!" he said while humor spread across his face. That was it.

My hand sprung forward and connected with his jaw. His face rocked and he stumbled to the floor. He was so hard! My hand was throbbing. But the look on his face made me wish I hadn't hit him.

He was furious. But at the same time fascinated. His hand rubbed his jaw and he looked at me with awe. He stumbled to his feet and stared at me for what felt like a year.

"You hit me," he said with astonishment and anger in his voice. Well now, at least he was not completely stupid.

Then he began stepping towards me again. His hand reached out towards my face. I leaned away form his hand. "Do you honestly want to be punched again?" I asked, questioning his sanity.

"No not especially," he said with his hands in the air, showing his surrender. "I won't hurt you, Isabella Swan. And I apologize," he said, sounding very formal. He was apologizing to me? Wasn't I the one that just knocked a dead guy to the ground? He dropped his hands to his sides, longing written across his face. Longing to what? His reached towards me again, but he let his hands fall to his sides.

After my shock wore off, I finally looked him as someone, and not as a dead person trying to kill me.

He was exactly like he was in the picture, of course lacking the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. He was tall; taller than me at least. He wasn't very muscular, but you could still tell he was strong. His pale skin was illuminated by the sun. He was wearing the same clothes he was in the newspaper. His wrist showed signs of rope burn. Pity washed through me as I thought of how he died. I didn't have long to pity as I felt a cold hand touch my cheek.

My eyes grew wide. "I won't hurt you, Isabella," he said again, while his thumb ran over my face.

Then I remembered his eyes. The dark greens ones that changed from my brown ones. That made me step away from his touch.

I felt bad for doing that. I guess even someone who thought scaring people senseless had feeling. Hurt spread across his face as he looked down at his almost two century old shoes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, still looking down.

I can't believe I'm comforting a corpse. I took his hand and held it in mine. His face lifted and he smile, but it still didn't reach his saddened eyes.

"I know manners might not matter in the world of the dead, but scaring the shit out of somebody is definitely not okay. So how about we start this right? My name is Bella Swan. Don't call me Isabella, please," I said while giving his hand a shake. His smile was heart stopping as he grasped my hand harder.

"Edward Mason. But I assume you already knew that. I don't think anybody has been in my in room about…. Well since I was there," he said while smiling crookedly. "They usually don't make it that far. My first few pranks send people packing. They never gave me a chance," he said as his bottom lip jutted out. "I could have really scared them if they would have stayed longer."

As his lip stuck out I had a strange urge to kiss him. Gross, right? He's like the walking dead. Whats worse, his blood still looked like it was about to fall down his face. Most gunshots blast you're face off, but his was small. The most disturbing part was it went all the way through his head.

"Not a very good first impression so I'm going to have to forget you almost gave me cardiac arrest two times," I said, shocked that I was joking with him. I felt like I have known him my whole life….

"Sorry about that. I was planning on really getting you when you turned around, but you saw me, strange right?" he said while looking at me like he was trying to solve a problem.

He started tugging on my hand, leading me to the couches. He sat down and pulled me beside him. Our legs were touching. I wanted to get closer, but then I had an urge to move away. He noticed my repulsed looked and his eyes fell down.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to sit next to me," he said sadness in his voice. I felt my heart break. I didn't want him to be in pain, dead or not.

I swallowed down my revulsion and put my arms around his shoulders. I moved my head to his shoulder. Wow. He smelt really good for a for someones who has been dead almost a couple hundred years.

"I suppose you want an explanation…," he said hesitantly, as if expecting me to run off. He put his torso in my direction, and his silky voice filled the room.


	2. Execution Style

All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Execution style**

"Well I was born in 1810, I'm 23 years old. I lived a very uneventful life, I guess you could say. My parent's were wealthy, I hardly ever had anything to worry about," he said, while it looked like he was sifting through his memories.

"Then the first newspaper came. The killings were widespread. All over the country, in all of the states, except this one. Washington. Anyways, what were the chances we would be the next targets?" I saw horror flash though his eyes and his arms snaked around my waist.

What you may have noticed, in my room, that I ride horses. Sometimes just to get away, to think," he said while he laid his head on mine. His sweet breath tickling my hair.

"Well that night…. My parents told me to lock the doors, because I usually stayed out riding for a few hours into the night. I didn't," he stuttered on the last part.

"When I came back in, I couldn't believe what I saw. My parents were on the floor. Hands tied behind there backs, sobbing. I tried to get them undone, I tried…

"Then I heard loud footsteps behind me. I remember exactly what he said, 'well now that the last of the party is here, we should get this finished.'"

Terror washed though me as I listened to him. This stuff belongs in horror movies, not reality.

"He kicked my back, and I fell on my chest. He tied my hands behind my back," he whispered, looking at his wrist that wasn't around my waist. It still had rope marks on it.

"He told us to be quiet, and it would go much easier. I couldn't see what he was doing. I was shaking so hard. I couldn't help them, this is my fault, I thought to myself," he said, and I wanted to comfort him and tell him it wasn't. That it could happen to anyone.

I was about to open my mouth but he put his finger over my mouth and shook his head.

"No, Bella. It was. Now let me finish. You need to hear this," Edward said, while burying his face in my hair.

"I heard the gun fire off and my mother scream, 'no.' My father's body hit the floor beside me. Then next was my mother. I still couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared. I made on last wish before I died though. Or more like a hopeful thought. I wished that God would let my parents and I live on, and find happiness wherever we go," Edward said softly. "The wish was in vain. I The last thing remember hitting the floor and then blackness. When I woke up… I saw myself, and my parent's corpses. I saw them Bella! I couldn't even die right. Now I'm damned to this world, and up until now, I've been alone. Living on, just like I wished. But I haven't found happiness yet. I have been alone for so long. Until you," he said while looking at me strangely.

"Why can you see me? I've been invisible to the world since then, and trust me; I have tried to get people to see me. So, if they knew, that would explain the falling things," I really had no answer to his question. Why _can_ I see him?

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said while I felt a tear fall down my face. Edward lifted up his hand and touched my face. I'm not sure if I was seeing things or not, but it looked like he tasted it. I looked at him in confusion before he started talking again.

"Bella, I haven't talked to anyone in 165 years. I haven't touched anyone in 165 years. When I made that wish, my parents lived on without me. Maybe because they already had happiness together. So they could go to Heaven. But not me. I got to live on, but I've been so…depressed. I can't kill myself. I've tried. Even when I jumped off of this house, I would not die. I didn't even have a scratch on me!" he said while looking annoyed.

Then he stared at me with a strange emotion in his eyes. "Maybe you're my happiness," he said while looking serious, but then smiled.

What happened next surprised me, he pulled me into his lap and his arms deadlocked around me. His breath was on the back of my neck. "Isabella, why can you see me?" he asked while his nose was touching the back of my neck.

"Um…. I don't' know," I said as I let out a shaky breath. I felt a sensation run through me that I didn't know I had. I wanted so bad to turn around and kiss him. I turned in his lap so I could see his face. His eyes were slightly darker as he looked intently at me.

"What now?" I asked, inching my face away from his and blushing.

"Well, how about you tell me about yourself?" he smiled crookedly.

"My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours… but, since you told me about your afterlife, I'll make an exception. I was born in Arizona, over a hundred years after you. I was raised with my mom, while my dad lived here in Washington; they go a divorce when I was younger. So I moved here when I was 17 with my dad because my mom got married. And I finished college here. Here we sit," I finished lamely. He held me even closer to him. But I did have one question.

"Why haven't you changed out of those clothes?" they smelt pretty bad, even though he smelt good.

"What? Not into the 1800's style?" he asked while fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

"No, I'm not against the style. More like the stench. You smell like my grandma. I bet you haven't even taken a shower!" I said accusingly.

"Yes. Nice guess, how did you know?" Edward said teasingly. I looked at the clock as it let us know it was 12 a.m.

"Well why don't you go do that?" I asked so I could get up and get him some new clothes.

He looked down, and I'm sure if he could blush he would be. "What's wrong? Edward?"

"After the first fifty years of not thinking of anything, at least that had to do with taking my clothes off… I forgot. I can't get these damn buttons undone," I started laughing so hard. He scowled at me.

"Oh my gosh Edward! You haven't changed or taken a shower because you can't remember how?" I was still giggling when he finally smiled.

"Maybe you can help me?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman," I said while putting my finger on his chest.

"I am. Whatever are you talking about?" he said with big innocent eyes.

"Oh come on," I got up and pulled his hand to get him to move.

I went to the bathroom with the black and white. "You know, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to do this," I said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I never really had a reason to. It was just me. So it didn't bother me that I was wearing the same clothes," he said with a shrug.

"Besides, as long as you're here to complain, I'll take a shower."

I smiled at this. I don't know why, but I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward. But he was dead. How would that work? And we've only known each other for a day, maybe less.

When I got to his pants button, his eyes went wide and he looked away. "Uh, I think I got it, Bella."

Oh…. I stepped away and felt blood rush to my face. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. "You know how to use these, right? Just step under it."

"Trust me, I've seen plenty of people take a shower in here," he said with humor. I eyed him with suspicion.

"You know, when I come in here to shower, you better keep your dead self out. I mean it Edward," I threatened, even though he knew I was teasing. He smiled a lopsided gin.

One thing has been bothering me though.

"Why couldn't I see you before?" I questioned, looking at Edward's tall frame.

"Maybe because you were in denial that there was a supernatural being living in your house, and trust me, people only see what they want to see."

"Yeah, well. That'll come in handy for when I want to poof you away," he chuckled at that. "I'll go get your clothes," I said while walking out as he got out of his clothes.

I sat by the door, waiting for him. All I could give him was sweats, so he'd have to go commando. The thought made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" somebody asked me, and it wasn't Edward.

My heart stopped. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"What? Is it such a crime to come to your friend's house after midnight so they can have a movie night? No! Now come on! I know you love the Sixth Sense!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice now might not be the best time…," I said as her head snapped in the showers direction.

"Why do you have the shower running and the ugly tattered clothes in the middle of the bathroom? Are you trying to pretend you're dating someone? Because you would have told me," she said with curiosity.

"Nope, nobody is in there Alice. Just nice to hear besides the quiet," I lied, hoping she would believe it.

"And the clothes?" she jabbed her thumb at Edward's old garments.

"Um… I found them. Now why don't we go watch that movie?" I said a little bit louder, trying to get her attention away from the shower.

"Well let me turn it off first, Bella. Seriously, you have me here now. You don't need the company of a shower.

Oh god. "Alice don't open-"

Oh no, too late.

She flung open the curtain and standing there naked was a bewildered Edward. He was staring at me as Alice's hand reached right through his stomach and turned off the water. So he only materializes for me? Alice didn't shut the curtains. Edward couldn't shut them or Alice would have a heart attack, because to her, they would be closing by themselves.

"Hold on Alice. I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me downstairs," I said as I slammed the door in a confused Alice's face.

"Here. Put these on just like pants," I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Do not make any noises to scare Alice, okay?"

"Um…. Okay Bella. Could I put these on and then we can finish this lovely conversation?" Edward asked uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead. We'll be down stairs," I whispered not wanting Alice to hear me. He had a really nice body for a dead guy.

I shuffled down stares to where Alice sat in front of the old TV.

"Good thing I got VHS. This thing won't even play a DVD," Alice said while looking strangely at me. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, and at the risk of sounding crazy….

"Myself. Who else?" I said nervously and she knew I was lying. Thank goodness she didn't push it.

The stairs creaked and Alice looked at me then slowly the stairs. She looked back at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella, you're house is scary. It's really adding to this movie," Alice said while biting her nails. She turned her attention back to the TV but I still looked at the stairs.

Edward was on the last step and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. The sweats I gave Edward were pulled all the way up to his belly button and were tied in a not so the would stay up. It made them look like high waters. Other than the grandpa essence, he looked striking. He had a really muscular chest and his untidy hair was wet and dripping down his face.

"Bella, what's so funny? The little boy just got locked in the closet!" she exclaimed, and I could tell she was scared of this movie. "You need help, Bella," she said quietly and I swore she added on 'demented.'

Edward sat next to me in obvious discomfort and wrapped both of his arms around me. "Can I please take off these and put back on my old clothes?" he whispered in my ear. The strange sensation went back through me and I turned my face in his direction.

That was a mistake. His eyes burned into mine and they almost look black with desire. I had to get out.

"Alice do you want anything from the kitchen?" I said as I shook off Edward's arms.

"Uh…. No I'm good." She said, her eyes still transfixed on the TV.

I walked into the kitchen as Edward followed me.

"Edward I-"

But before I could say anything his lips came down on mine.

**I know, right? Some 1800's gentleman.**


	3. Calling all Dead

Calling all Dead

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Just the idea.

Alice's shrieks came from the living room as she came into the kitchen with a bemused expression.

She skidded to a stop into the kitchen, her socks letting her slide the extra few feet as she slammed into the granite counter top. Edward still hadn't stopped kissing me.

"Oh my god, Bella the little girl started throwing up and-"she stopped in mid sentence staring at me with an open mouth. Through my peripheral vision, I saw a shocked Alice.

Edward still wouldn't let me go. Every time I tried to get away, he would take that as encouragement and pull me closer.

"Bella!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Edward flew away from me and landed with a thud on the kitchen floor. If a ghost could have a heart attack, I'm pretty sure Edward just experienced one.

"What the hell! I walk in here to get comfort and reassurance that I won't start seeing dead people from my best friend, and she's lip locking with the air!" she stabbed her pointer finger at me, her eyes slits. She was being completely serious. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

My torso flopped onto the counter as I started laughing hysterically. Of course! Just my luck! I move into this house to get away from people, to try to get some peace and quiet, and of course! I now have a ghost bunking in with me!

My hand slammed into the counter top countless times to control myself. But I couldn't. Too bad Alice couldn't see the irony with me.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know that movie would scare you that bad…. But trust me. Kissing up to the ghost won't gain you bonus points. If you really wanted to call on the dead, you should have told me! A séance! I'm really sorry for the kissing air comment…," she said while her index finger tapped her chin, "I should have known you had a ghost in here! This really explains a lot!" she said as she began opening and closing the drawers. Her expression told me she wasn't kidding.

I couldn't hold myself up this time I fell to the floor, and had tears streaking down my face. My sides were hurting from laughing so much. This was too much.

Edward was still laying on the floor his right elbow propping him up, his left hand clutching where his heart should be. His hair was disheveled from where my hands had been; his eyes wide with shocked. Not only did Alice not get the irony! Neither did Edward who was old enough to be my grandpa three times over!

Alice was standing on the tips of her toes leaning over the counter. "Bella? BELLA!? GET UP! Seriously, you're going to offend them!" she said terror lighting up in her eyes as she thought of the terrible revenge the ghost would have on her if she insulted them.

I was still gasping for air, but I had to ask. She was still slamming all the drawers and cabinets, and she had a frenzied expression on her face.

"A-Alice?"-Gasp-"What are you doing?" I barely choked out, watching my friend that could qualify as a midget run around the enormous kitchen.

"Candles, lighters, a round table, and I'm sure you have a dark room," she said while still searching frantically.

Once Edward snapped out of his shock, he looked amused. He put his finger to his lips for the universal sign of 'I'm about to scare the snot out of you're friend, be quiet' and walked around me while jerking me up to my feet.

Catching the gist, I spoke quietly, to help Edward with this. It was always so hard to mess with Alice, because she always caught us. It's like she was physic or something.

"Alice. Shhh. Don't move," I said urgently, as Edward covered his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

What little color she had in her face, disappeared, and her eyes widened. "Bella, what is it?"

"Don't move. Just don't look behind you," I said quietly, adding to the fear on her face.

Edward towered over her shaking form and he bent his head down to where his lips were at her ear. "Boo!"

I bent my head up to look where she went. I swear she cleared 10 feet over and 6 feet up. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my knees.

"Oh my god! Bella, this is so much worse than I thought! I'm bringing everyone over here tomorrow! We are going to have a séance! I know, I need to do some research," she said as she ran for the door. I heard her yellow Porsche zoom away.

Edward was smiling, but then his face turned grim.

Faster than anything, he vanished upstairs. Oh no. Don't tell me. I offended a ghost, yet again. I keep this up and I would be on the world of the dead's hit list.

I trudged upstairs to the only place I knew Edward could be. In the bathroom putting on his old clothes.

I walked into the ancient bathroom to find Edward on one foot, hopping around trying to put on his pair of Levis. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the first ones made.

"Edward…. Edward? Hey you! Dead guy! Drop the pants or I swear I'll shred them behind you're back," I threatened, as he fell over from the unexpected interruption, landing on his side.

"Bella, what does it matter to you? If my kiss was that bad, you should have said something. Not fallen over on the floor laughing," he mumbled his eyes sad.

"Edward I swear. You are like a pregnant lady 5 months in. Calm down. The kiss was great. But, honestly. What do you think that looked like to Alice? Me kissing air! And now she's not far from the truth! They are bringing a séance over tomorrow! Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper!" comprehension crossed his face as he looked down at his boxers pulled up over his navel. He scratched his stomach looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I acted like I was pregnant," he muttered out, running his hand through his hair.

"And you can keep the boxers but I swear Edward Mason! Pull them down some," I said with my hands on my hips.

He looked at me like I spoke another language. I walked over to him and pulled them down to where the V was showing.

But if I thought that was funny, his expression almost had me doubled over in laughter. He looked so violated.

He lifted up his green eyes like a child that had just been caught writing on the bathroom walls at school.

"Can I have those," he pointed at the sweats. "And that," he pointed at my baggy shirt.

"No. You can have those sweats and have whatever shirt you want. But not the one I'm wearing," I said while poking him in the chest.

"Bel-la. You're the one making me dress up like a hooligan. I should at least get some rights. I'm older than you young lady," he said while wagging his finger in my face.

I smirked. Fine. I pulled my shirt over my head. He looked totally and completely shocked. I threw the ratty shirt at his face then tossed him the sweats and walked out.

I was so tired. It was 5 A.M. in the morning. The last thing I remember was something freezing wrapping around my waist before I drifted off into sleep.

"Bella! Get up!" a familiar voice said. I groaned still feeling pretty tired.

I had the weirdest dream too. I swear, if a psychologist found out about this, I'm afraid I'd be in a strait jacket. There was a ghost in my house. A very gorgeous ghost at that. I started giggling as I looked around the room for my personal midget.

"Get up! Everybody is coming over for the tour of your new freaky haunted house and the séance! Oh, and I bought you a new wardrobe to go with the new house!" my laughing stopped abruptly. Something was wrong with this. Alice buying me clothes wasn't the worst thing in this sentence. What? A séance? Why?

Then it dawned on me. I turned my head to look around me. There was Edward, sleeping. I'm fairly sure that was the loudest scream I've ever heard. Nope, scratch that. That was the loudest scream mankind has heard.

I flew off the bed and landed with a thump. I heard a second thump. Oh. My. Gosh. Edward Mason was real. I have a sixth sense. I see dead people.

Alice flew over to my side; looking the most startled I've ever seen the pixie. "Jesus! Bella! What the hell? You sounded like an elephant when you fell!" she screeched at my face.

I closed my eyes for three seconds. I opened my eyes quickly, to find a pair of green eyes staring at me.

He looked hurt, confused, and scared all at the same time. His hair was disarray, like he had a hell of a night.

"Bella, you okay? Um. Well. I'm going to let you take a shower and get changed. Be down stairs waiting for you," Alice said while looking slightly worried.

She briskly walked out of the room, and I heard her quick steps trailing down the flights of stairs.

Edward walked slowly to me, his hands in the air, "I won't hurt you, Bella Swan. Cross my heart, hope to die," he said while a cheeky grin grew across his face.

"You're already dead," I mumbled looking at my hands embarrassed by the way I acted.

"Well I thought maybe we could pretend I wasn't one of the living dead for a while, and maybe I could tell you something. You don't have to answer, trust me. Just think about it," he whispered, his joking essence gone.

"What is it Edward?" I said, utterly curious.

"Well Bella. I know it might be impossible, but we could find a way for it to work. And I know I've only known you for a few days, but I think I'm…. I think I might be in-"

His sentence was cut short by Alice busting the door open. "Hey you! I thought I told you to get dressed! Chop chop! Times a wasting!"

"Oh man," I muttered while getting my clothes and bringing them into the bathroom. "Hey, tell me in a minute, Kay? I really don't want to die because of her wrath," I added the last part more to myself.

"Oh," he said while his face fell.

I took a quick shower, and walked out into my room. Edward was lying down on the bed, his eyebrow pulled together.

I walked over to him and jumped onto his hard form, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked absolutely shocked at first, but then his face lit into a brilliant smile.

"Thought you were scared of me?" he said while pulling his head up to kiss my cheek.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well the blood curdling scream was a hint, the falling off the bed like an elephant a dead give away," Edward chuckled, his body rocking underneath mine.

"Oh what were you going to say?"

"Ah. For me to know, you to find out. Maybe you will," he shrugged. I never was one to push things so I dropped it. I smiled.

I don't know why, but I think I may be falling for this Edward. We have known each other for, what? Maybe 24 hours?

I raised my hand to touch where the bullet went through his head. I still looked bloody.

"Why haven't you washed that off?" I murmured, moving my hand over his forehead.

"Ugh. Well I can't. Won't come off, I'm not sure why. You're not disgusted by that?"

"Well, it is different, but no, we should probably get downstairs. I'm sure Alice is having a spaz attack."

I jumped up and grabbed Edward's hand and ran downstairs.

"Oh," I started but then Edward finished.

"My god," he said quietly.

The whole living room was transformed into a candle lit room with a table in the middle of it.

"Alice! This is too much!" I yelled across the room.

"What? No hello Emmet, how are you? Or maybe even a hi? Bella, I'm hurt," Emmet said dramatically, while putting his bear like hands over his chest.

"You're such a buffoon, Emmet. Hi Bella. How are you?" Jasper said, a small smile playing on his face.

"Fine, Jasper good to see you, and hello buffoon," I said while looking around the room.

"Wait. Where is Rosalie?" just as I said that, she came flying through the front door, with an extremely tall man running behind her.

"Oh good! We got here in time!" Rosalie exclaimed, "This is Jacob Black. He is a professional in these things,"

"Séances. And who might this be?" he said while gesturing his hand in my direction. Edward grasped my shoulders possessively, and I actually found it nice.

"Oh that's Bella Swan the haunted house's owner," she said while Jacob walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Pleasure, so I see you got the set up right. Now we can just take a seat," he said while pulling my hand over to a seat next to his.

I whispered to Edward that he should go sit on the couch, and not say anything. This nonsense should blow over. Edward growled, but complied.

"This is so exciting! I've never called the dead!" Alice whispered to me in hyper speed while bouncing up and down in her seat.

Emmet looked just as excited, Jasper looked intrigued, and Rosalie was just smiling.

Edward was sitting on the couch, pouting like a two year old.

"So we gather here today to call upon the dead," Jacob said in an ominous voice, while the lights flickered in the dark room.

"If there is anything present, please make yourself know," Jacob said in a louder voice, while we all clutched hands. Jacob's hand was curled around mine, and he moved in to where it was sitting on my upper thy. What the hell? I Edward jump up from the couch and walk over to behind Jacob's chair.

Uh oh. "Bella, did you hear that? Somebody was walking!" she whispered furiously in my ear.

A booming crash echoed around the room. Jacob had flown out of his chair and into the back of the couch.

"Dammit! That spirit is pissed!" Jacob said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! Don't you ever. Ever. Touch her like that again!" Edward roared, looking down at a terrified Jacob. But of course, Emmet had the guts to joke about the situation.

"Huh. Someone is a little touchy? Who might that somebody be? Who might answer the great Emmet Cullen?!" he yelled while laughing.

Everyone else looked scared out of there wits besides him.

"What?" Emmet, the idiot of a nation questioned while looking at all of our stunned faces. "Besides, it's not everyday Bella gets a ghostly crush!" he said while cracking up and literally falling out of his chair.

"No. It's more than a crush I'm afraid," Edward whispered gravely. More than a crush? Then that could only mean….

"I'm in love with you Bella," Edward said, then dashed up stairs.

**Thanks for the reviews! I won't demand you review before I update, but they are nice to hear if I do something horribly wrong or if you just think it is worth continuing. It will get much more dramatic than this, and mature. Oh, and a séance is a calling of the spirits. Watch 'The Haunting' on the discovery channel, then you'll get where I came up with this freaky story. Cept' my ghost is nice. : P. **


	4. A Bullet to my Temple

**A Bullet to my ****Temple**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Everybody stared at me with mouths open. Jacob looked the most shocked. Even the unshakable Emmet stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella…," Emmet whispered, staring with wide eyes. "A ghost is in love with you. Oh my god. Do you know what this means?"

Jasper shook his head while Alice looked around the room thoughtfully. Rosalie had yet to take her eyes off me. Jacob was still lying on the floor, gazing at the ceiling.

"This means we can totally get famous on 'A Haunting!'!" Emmet boomed while hopping out of his seat and doing a victory dance.

"You're such an idiot," Jasper stated while popping the giant upside his head.

"And we can make a poltergeist movie!" Emmet smiled hugely as he thought of the nonexistent possibilities.

"Poltergeist aren't even ghosts. Its negative energy," Jasper muttered while sitting back down.

I didn't listen to the rest of the exchange.

My chair screeched against the old hardwood floor and I ran up the stairs. I checked through each of the rooms to make sure, but I knew where he was.

I finally got to his room. Edward's door creaked open as I peered through. He wasn't in there but his windows were open.

I walked over to the gigantic windows. "Edward…?"

I didn't see him at first. The yard looked the same, except one significant unnoticed difference. Three gravestones were sitting next to the fence.

Edward was sitting in front of them. How did he get down there… then I forgot what he told me. He won't die from jumping this far up because he's already dead.

I went quickly downstairs. They were all looking at each other, engaged in conversations that had to do with ghosts.

It abruptly ended when burst through the room.

"So do you love him… or it?" Rosalie questioned.

"Of course she does!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"No… I mean I don't know," I muttered while walking out the door. I walked up near him and stopped.

"You know you could have saved yourself some turmoil and walked out the door. Much less dramatic," I said sarcastically, trying to get him to turn around. He shrugged and put his head in his hands.

I walked over and sat down beside him. "You know, I never said I loved them. Before we died that is," he said quietly. "I hope I didn't scare you," a small smile covered his face. "You don't have to say anything back. I know it is fast… but it won't change anything. I have very unchanging emotions, and when I feel something… it won't go away," he stated, staring at the grave stones. Edward and his parent's names were written across each of them.

"How would that work out? You're invisible to the world. I mean… if you were human, it could work out. But… you never get older. Never change. How would that blow over? 'Hey come meet my invisible boyfriend?'" I said seriously, only the last part jokingly. "They'd lock me up in an insane asylum. That's what."

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. We belong in different times, separated by death," he said, and for the first time he looked dead. His cold green eyes gazed into mine.

I reached my hand up and touched his gash. It was bleeding. Edward let out a horrifying yell and time stopped… or went backwards. Everything was flying. Edward left my side, while I stayed in the same place. I saw everything; felt everything.

I saw the people come into the giant mansion, happiness radiating off of them about the good deal, and terror when Edward made himself known. Countless nights involved Edward sitting and staring out the window. I saw when Edward tried to kill himself, after already being shot.

Then time stopped. A horse and carriage pulled up with a couple in it. The carriage hander called the horsed to a stop. The couple got our.

"What's today?" an older man's voice asked.

"April fourth," a sweet voice answered. They were walking up the steps into the massive house. I looked around me. Everything looked so new. The gravestones disappeared.

What in the world. Did I go back in time? Whoa. I followed the older couple inside, having no clue what to expect. Would they see me?

When I walked in a picture on a small table fell over. The older woman's head snapped in my direction. "Oh my goodness," she murmured, looked strait at me. She walked over, and I was prepared to run, but she bent down.

"Edward, the family picture last Christmas dropped. Huh, guess I will need to get a new frame," she whispered the last part to herself. She didn't even see me.

Edward? Edward's dad was named Edward… I glanced at the older man. The man that died… or was going to.

He walked over and looked at the picture. I glanced at it too. In the brand new looking photo was Edward. He was smiling crookedly, looking very morose. I wonder what was wrong. Loud stomping was heard a few floors up. Somebody was running down the stairs.

"That's it! I'm so sick of the appointments. I'm so sick of the tests. It's not fair," the velvet voice complained, and then he came into view.

His hair was disheveled, and the dark circles under his eyes very prominent. He looked very pissed. Edward's green eyes pierced his mother's angry.

"I'm not going. I refuse. I'd rather die," Edward yelled, his stare penetrating both of his parent's

"Don't you want to live? To find a cure? You don't have a choice. And you won't die," Edward senior said sternly.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm going out to the pasture," he said, his voice monotone.

His parents both grimaced. "Lock the doors in about thirty minutes. You have a key for after that…," his dad said. Edward walked out and slammed the door.

"I wish they could just diagnose the cancer," Elizabeth whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"They will," Edward senior said enveloping her in a hug and kissing her head. As soon as they disappeared into the kitchen, I quietly opened the door and looked for Edward. He wasn't hard to spot.

"Dammit! Kill me! Please!" he shouted to the sky. "I'm so tired. I'm tired of being made fun of and laughed at. Why me? Out of everybody in the world you give me an untreatable disease. I just want to be normal," he mumbled the last part, choked off into a sob. He kicked a rock and it smacked one of the horses, startling it.

"Sorry, Guy," he said while patting and walking over to put a saddle on it. He rode very fast, an exhilarated look on his face. He came to a stop. CRACK.

Edward looked around. "Who's there?" he hollered, looking across the large yard. "Huh, must be just me."

"Night, Guy." He stroked the horses back and strode to the house. I knew what happened next. I couldn't watch.

"You have to. Understanding the past will depict the future," a grave raspy voice stated. He looked like death. No pun intended. His black cloak was thrown over his head and I couldn't see its face.

"Why I'm I seeing dead people? And who are you? Why am I decades of years in the past?" I shot the questions off, receiving no explanation.

"There will be a huge change in your time due to him," he continued, pointing his skeleton finger in Edward's direction. "Anything now will help you. Learn all you can," he rasped out, and then vanished. I'm sick of riddles.

I walked up to the marble stairs and heard Edward mumbling about him forgetting to lock the doors. He walked inside.

"Mom? Dad? Sorry I forgot to…," his sentence was cut short. I couldn't believe what I saw, and I knew what was going to happen. Elizabeth and Edward senior's hands were behind there back, tape wrapped around there mouth. A dark shadow was approaching.

"No," I whimpered trying to stop the man while Edward walked towards his parents to get them free.

"Well, now that the last of the party is here, we should get this finished," the large man whispered menacingly. His foot slammed against Edward's back. He fell to his chest hitting the floor. Hard.

That was it. I lunged at the evil man, with no success. I threw more punches at him. He tied Edward's hands behind his back.

"If you be quiet, this should go smoothly," the large man said louder, pulling a gun out of his pocket. He pointed it Edward seniors head. Tears were falling from all three of there faces as Edward struggled violently to get out. He was shaking badly.

He shot Edward's dad. "NO!" Elizabeth screamed. She was next. Edward was sobbing and still trying to get out. Elizabeth was killed.

"You're next. Don't listen much, eh kid? Well good ridden," he put the pistol to his temple.

And he fell. I should have realized it earlier. I was wishing more than anything that I could take his place. To die for him. I did love him.

Everything blurred. The last thing I saw was Edward fall to the floor, and the same black figure ghost towards the dead. And leave Edward.

The scenes flashed by fast. The reporters coming and getting the new story, and Edward looking over his dead parents. And his corpse.

"I can understand if you don't love me," Edward said. We were sitting in front of the gravestones.

I was so confused. "Did you see any of that?"

"Any of what?" Edward asked hesitantly. I remembered. I touched his forehead. He looked in pain when I did that…

"I just…," then I decided it didn't matter. I needed to say something.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered taking his hand. He frowned.

"Please don't say anything you don't mean. I really meant it when I said you didn't have to say anything back," he said seriously.

"I love you, Edward," I repeated. He looked contemplative at first, but then his face broke out into a brilliant smile.

"As I love you," he leaned over slowly. His lips brushed mine. Then something happened that I did not expect. Edward fell backwards from where he was sitting. He body was convulsing as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh my god," I tried to help him. How would I get help? No one else can see him. Blood started seeping out of his mouth.

"Bella?" a soprano voice called. "Bella!" She kneeled beside me. A look of terror crossed her face. "Oh my god. What happened? We've got to get him to a hospital," Alice shrieked, pulling out her cell phone.

**Sorry it took so long. Hurricane Ike knocked out my power. This is sort of a cliff hanger. Actually, yes it is. I know I said I wouldn't ask for reviews, but I'm kind of short on time so I figure that would give me it. So 10 reviews before I update. And yes, Edward was heard by everybody at the séance. I know they fell in love quick, but you'll see why. Well you sort of already saw most of it. Sorry it is not very long either. Next one will be.**


	5. Insane

**Insane**

"Bella, please, tell me," Alice begged, her eyelids fluttering shut before she jerked back awake.

"Alice, I already promised. I'll tell you as soon as Edward comes back. If Edward comes back," I added the last part to myself, fear overtaking me. What if Edward doesn't' come back? I would even want him as a figment of my imagination, whether than not here at all. No matter how weird that sounds.

"Why can't you tell me now?" she whined, her head drooping again. Emmett and Rosalie left hours earlier. Rosalie was concerned, but trusted me to tell her tomorrow. Emmett was still overly exuberant about his book he said he would write. He swore he would call it 'Bella's got a crush on a Dead Guy.' I will cheerfully beat him to death if he does. Jasper left just after Alice pouted and said she would be fine by herself.

"Because I would feel better if it was more private. I wouldn't want a doctor to think I was mentally impaired. And besides those two facts, I really don't want to talk about it right now," I said, looking around the all white waiting room. "Alice go home. You look dead."

"I feel dead. I guess you're right. Please tell me tomorrow. First chance you get," she said as she stumbled across the room slightly.

The doors closed signaling her leave, while another one opened.

"Ms. Swan?" a doctor said aloud while looking down at his charts, flipping through them.

"Yes? Is Edward okay?" I asked, yet to see the doctors face still hidden behind the charts.

"Oh he is perfect. There is no longer a need for you to sit in the waiting room. Please go home," the mechanical voice of the doctor said.

His chart lifted down.

His face even looked mechanical. There was no force to the happiness on his face. His smile was not fake. His teeth were a pearly white. He never stopped smiling.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned. I had a strange urge to follow the doctor's orders and go home.

"Edward is perfectly fine, receiving treatment for his illness. Do not check back in. Please go home," the doctor said again, his smile never faltering. As I turned, my glasses fell off. I didn't usually wear them, only when I had been reading. The strange doctor reached down and picked them up, his finger's resting on the lenses. I'd clean them later. I nodded my thanks to him and put them in my pocket.

I walked out the door. My car wasn't far off. My feet walking noisily on the pavement; something felt very wrong. I checked over my shoulder to see the robotic doctor standing there, his features showing no emotion. Even the smile was gone. But his eyes showed everything: victory. I dug my keys out of my pocket, rattling them into the car door.

That one loud, distracting noise snapped me out of my trance. What was I doing? I can't just leave Edward in there. Not the Edward I love, my Edward.

I peeked over my shoulder. The strange doctor wasn't standing there. Something about him was dangerous. He mind as well have taped a sign to his perfect forehead that read 'stay away.' That's exactly what I was going to do.

I walked back much more quietly. The door didn't make any noise because I literally squeezed through a tiny crack. There was no one in the waiting room, except for a nurse that was asleep on the desk. Very professional, I thought.

I snuck through the door the doctor came out of, and checked through the medical charts.

Edward: Room 203 was scratched out. And written next to it was moved.

Moved? Angry voices filled my ears. "What! You let her go?! She already knows too much!" The first voice roared, sending echoes down the hall.

"Because she seemed to listen to me, and I don't think it's necessary to ruin another's life," the familiar doctor said, seeming all to calm. I bet that stupid smile was still on his face. I inched along the wall, getting closer to the argument.

"She will come back! They were obviously in love! She will forget that spell you put on her. Trust me," the first voice murmured the end, and I heard them walking farther. I followed after them.

"Edward… or it, it wouldn't stop talking about her. He kept on saying 'where's Bella?' For the love of all that's holy! He basically dead, a whole other species of human; shouldn't those emotions vanish? His whole bodily function shut down. The only human part of him is normal reactions," the first voice questioned, his pace quickening.

"It wasn't a spell. Merely fumes that are very convincing. You can't even begin to comprehend what this will do to the world. Panic. They'd kill him. Humans are unyielding to what they do not understand. Not even the government could stop them," the doctor stated, both of there walking becoming even faster.

"And I'm in the government. I know it would be a lost cause. So what are we going to do? Keep him a secret? This isn't the same as Area 51. People passed that off as a myth because they thought it impossible. They are more educated; the younger people have a will to believe anything is possible," the first person said grimly. He was obviously in the government.

"Here we are," the doctor announced. I looked around the corner. He put his finger tip above the green flashing screen.

"Access granted," the machine stated. Pete's sake! How am I going to get in now? When they walked in I rounded the corner. I decided to wait till they walked out. I knew my plan.

Simple, yet complicated. I was going to break Edward out. I already felt horrible. I can't believe me, Isabella Swan, is about to break laws.

I hid behind a water fountain, waiting for the two men to walk out. I pulled out my cell phone. It rang a few times. I need to talk to someone who would overreact.

"Hello?" a tired Rosalie answered. "Bella?" she asked uncertain.

"Yeah it's me. Listen I need you're help."

I told her everything. I felt bad for not telling Alice first, but she would freak and be down here in two milliseconds and ruin everything with being to loud.

"Oh my god," she whispered, sounding dumbfounded.

"Exactly, in case I need help, I'll call you. Okay?" I asked just to make sure she was in.

"Yeah, sure; are you positive you don't want me to come down there. I'll come bail you out when you get into trouble," Rosalie said, sounding like she was about to pass out.

I hung it up, and looked back around the corner. Just as I did, the two doctors walked out.

"He's knocked out cold. Shouldn't be up for hours not unless someone messes with him," the doctor said, looking around cautiously to make sure that didn't actually happen.

"I'll check back up in the morning and tell you what we will decide to do with him," the government man said, patting the doctor on the back. The doctor nodded then walked right past me without noticing.

Once he was out of view, I went up to the green screen. It said nothing. How was I going to get in?

An idea rushed through my head. The glasses. I fumbled with them as I pulled them out of my pocket.

I put them in the lights direction and found the fingerprints. Two of them.

I held the glasses over the screen. "Access granted."

The metal door opened, sliding into the wall. My heart thudded.

Edward was laying there, dark circles under his eyes. His messy bronze hair fell into his pale white face. He defiantly looked dead.

I walked over to him, and put my shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Edward? Edward, wake up," his eyes fluttered as I said this.

"Bella? Oh Bella, you're really here. They're testing on me. They said there going to kill me. I can't die, not now. Not when I finally got everything I wanted. I finally got you," he said sounding choked.

"I love you Edward, hold on. I'll get you out," I said fiercely. Then I realized why he was terrified. His words ran through my head. 'I'd rather die.' He would rather die than be tested on.

"Put you're arm around my shoulder," I commanded, pulling his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, you can't carry me. Why don't call Emmett?" he said looking warily around.

"No time. We've got to get out now," I said roughly, pulling him up. He had little help to give. He was so weak.

Right when we got to the door, loud alarms sounded. "Oh gee, what did we do now?" I groaned towing Edward with me. Dust swirled around us then I saw why. There were lasers everywhere; alarms.

"Hey! Hey stop!" I heard someone grunt as they began to run faster.

Edward looked behind him and all hope faded in his eyes. "Oh no," he murmured and then rushed out a sentence. "Bella I love you. Please know that, promise me you'll do what I ask," He pleaded. I didn't have much time to think. Edward dropped to the floor beside me, letting out a groan when he hit.

"Run!" he gasped. I couldn't. I knelt beside him.

"I'm not leaving you," I said. I knew something bad would happen to both of us. I kissed his dead frozen lips as the thundering footsteps got closer.

"Don't fight me. It will make it worse," the once cheery man said darkly, sticking a needle into my arm. The last thing I saw was Edward's head hit the floor.

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Ugh. Stop beeping. I reached over to touch my alarm clock but my hand hit air, and something tug on my arm. That was weird.

I cracked one eye open.

The room was dim. It wasn't my room.

"Who is in this room?" a male said from outside the door. I heard papers flipping.

"Ms. Swan. In fact her friends are waiting to see her," an older male answered. This made no sense. Then last nights events flooded into my head. Oh no. Edward.

I have to save Edward. I jumped out of the bed and felt the tugging again. I looked down. There was a needle in my arm.

The door opened.

"Ms. Swan calm down. Lay back down. Don't make me give you the medicine," he threatened, pulling a needle out. I knew immediately that would make me go to sleep. I can't sleep. I have to save Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked feebly, scared for the answer.

"Who is Edward?" the second man asked, the one who asked who was in this room.

"She's delirious. Edward is a figment of her imagination. Poor thing, she went crazy at 17 when her parents got a divorce," he said whispering the last part in the man's ear.

"Would you like to see you're friends?" the doctor asked kindly, talking to me like a child.

"Yes. They'll tell you Edward is real," I said firmly. Worry lined the doctor's brow.

"Come in. Two at a time though. We wouldn't want to upset her," he said to them outside of the door.

Rosalie and Alice walked in. Alice smiled kindly at me, while Rosalie looked worried.

"Guess what Bella? They said they may release you for a couple of hours so you can go shopping with us! Of course a couple of doctors may have to go…" Alice started but I raised my hand at her to stop. I looked strait at Rosalie.

"Rosalie? I told you last night. I told you who Edward was. Don't you believe me?" I begged, questioning my sanity.

Rosalie looked startled, and her questioning eyes probed mine.

"Who's Edward?"

Wow. You all review fast. I'm bumping it up to 20 before I update. Ha. That's a good cliff hanger. Anyhow, as promised, it is a small bit longer. I was taken off guard by how many reviews I got, expecting more time to write: p. don't stop reading though. IF you read this chapter well, you would understand why this chapter ended like that.


	6. Author's Note

Bella is not insane. haha. Kind of the response I thought I wasn't hoping for... They gave her drugs that made her think she was going insane. Because she knew too much.

Edward'll come back.

And I put 20 reviews because with school and whatnot, very hard to write.

Thanks about the how to spell Emmett thing. I thought my computer was wrong when it kept telling me I was spelling it wrong.

I told you the first part because it really doesn't ruin anything.


End file.
